


Redemption

by viciouswishes



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes





	Redemption

Redemption. That's what Londo needed. And a good kick in the butt. Vir sat his drink down on the table. The crowds passed him by – ever changing and ever flowing. Humans, Minbari, Centauri, and even a few Narns. Everyone busy with things he imaged to be far more enjoyable than his task.

Mr. Morden has been demanding things of late. Things that Vir doesn't believe that Londo can provide. And he has to be the messenger. Good faithful, Vir. He really shouldn't be drinking alone.

"Mr. Garibaldi," Vir shouts out as the security chief walks past him.

Garibaldi stops in his tracks. "Is there a problem, Vir?"

"No, sir," Vir responds, shaking his head. "I just wondered if you would like to sit down and have a drink with me. I know you don't drink. But you could have some sparkling Centauri water or something like that."

"Sorry. We've been investigating an illegal trader, and I'm on duty," Garbaldi said, turning to walk away. "I'll catch you later."

"Vir! Vir!" Londo comes rushing up to him. "I've been looking all over the place for you. You had disappeared, and I was very worried." Londo waves his hands in the air. "And you're drinking? Well, that can't be good."

"Good," Vir laughs. "What's good anymore? You aren't good. This war isn't good. Why don't you do something good and talk to Mr. Morden yourself?" Vir leaves the table.

Londo signals a waiter. "Ah, you know how his is. One of his moods. I think I'll have..."


End file.
